Battle of Three Dry Ships
Forces Nomad Empires Commanders * Great Carn of Arkhangelsk * Carn Morvish * Unknown number of Carns from multiple Empires. Forces * Dozens of Land-ships. * Multiple Traction Fortresses. * Stalkers * Mammoths. * Unknown number of infantry. The Movement Commanders * Captain Andringa * Nikola Quercus (Late Battle) Forces * Tens of Land-ships * Stalkers * Unknown number of infantry. * Borglum's Carnival of Knives (Loosely affiliated). Prelude Following the visions of Cluny Morvish, which warned of a London devouring entire cities, Rufus Raven turned against Nikola Quercus, who was building this new London. When Wavey Godshawk was sent by Quercus to explore Skrevanastuut, Raven took the opportunity to lure Godshawk and her daughter to his Traction Fortress, Jotunguard, under the pretence of providing an escort for their Land-ship. Failing to convince them of the danger this new London represented, he ordered the two killed - while Wavey was slain by a Stalker, Fever Crumb escaped. Several months on, Borglum's Carnival of Knives retrieved Fever from the Arkhangelsk, allowing Borglum to put a plot of revenge into motion - via the use of a Paper Boy (placed aboard Jotunguard during their entertainment of the crew), a spark was created in the main magazines of the castle, resulting in the fortress exploding. The explosion killed Raven, many of his captains, and crippled or destroyed several Movement Landships under Raven's command. With the exception of a few, the remaining Movement Landships dispersed, greatly weakening the Nomad forces. Battle The Movement picked the town of Three Dry Ships to make their stand, intending to stall the Empires long enough for London to begin moving. The Carnival of Knives arrived, having lost several members in their escape from vengeful Nomad forces, and briefly rested in the town, intending to continue fleeing once their members had recovered. The two forces soon met in combat, with heavy casualties on both sides. Multiple Landships of the Nomads were destroyed by their more advanced Movement counterparts, though the lack of reserves for the Movement meant that several holes in their defensive lines soon appeared. Stalkers on both sides were destroyed via the use of electric weaponry, with heavy cannons being used by London to destroy units of Nomad infantry. At around Noon, the Movement's defensive lines were broken, and the Nomads began their final attack - several members of the Carnival of Knives were killed in the attack, Captain Andringa badbly wounded, and the Movement forced routed. London's arrival, with the Traction City reconfigured for war, swiftly put an end to this rout. The newly-armed Traction City decimated the Nomad forces, with multiple Traction Fortresses and almost all remaining Landships destroyed. Carn Morvish and the majority of the remaining Nomad leaders were slain, and Cluny Morvish badly wounded by a malfunctioning Tesla weapon, crushing the Nomad rebellion. Aftermath The destruction of the Nomad Empires saw London swiftly expand, with their ruined ships scavenged and used to grow the city itself. The Wheeled War soon followed, as the remaining Nomad Empires and the new Traction Cities fought against the rampaging London. Category:Battles